fusionfallfandomcom-20200222-history
FusionFall Heroes
FusionFall Heroes is a free-to-play game hosted by CartoonNetwork.com that's a spin-off of the original game. In early 2013, footage of gameplay leaked onto the internet, along with multiple links to the game's official website, spawning from Cartoon Network.com itself. Though, the sub-site was occasionally locked on the Cartoon Network website for standard user access for short periods of time. On March 19, 2013, Cartoon Network formally announced the game's debut(2013-03-19). COMING SOON: FUSIONFALL HEROES. Cartoon Network.com. Retrieved 2013-03-23., and on March 25, 2013, the game was released.(2013-03-23). FUSIONFALL HEROES LAUNCHING MARCH 25. Cartoon Network.com. Retrieved 2013-03-23. Story When Planet Fusion attacked the Cartoon Network universe, a legion of kids rose up to help defend the world. But what were your favorite Cartoon Network characters up to? It turns out they decided to fight the fusion monsters right at their source! When they weren't busy helping the resistance, Cartoon Network's greatest heroes formed small, co-op fireteams to assault the fusion spawning grounds. If they succeeded in their missions, they would strike a huge blow against Lord Fuse and his army of evil minions. Empowered by the rare element Dextronium, the heroes aim to destroy these monsters and take back their planet. Gameplay Combat Play style is quite different from FusionFall. Instead of free-roam platforming, the game takes a top-down view, with only movement, standard attacks, and special attacks available. Every action can be done with left and right click, but the standard a, s, d, and w can optionally be used for movement as well. As enemies are defeated, the player will build up his or her's Dextronium. When at least one unit is full, the players can right click or press Space bar to do a Power Attack. Once all five units are full, however, the player maybe use those controls once more to perform a Special Attack. Instead of the player creating his or her own hero, one must select one of the available heroes to use in battle. There are 11 main heroes, each with 6 different variations, giving them different stats and special perks. Unlike FusionFall, the game goes in rounds and waves, instead of an open world. From the menu, a solo or party match can be entered at any time, which randomly pairs your selected hero with other players' selected heroes, and a random level. Hero Ranks and Player Level Heroes are able to have their stats boosted depending on their rank. The rank of any hero can be increased by purchasing that hero. Every purchase of a hero after it has already been received will raise its ranking by 1. It is possible to rank all heroes to level 20. The player level gradually increases as the player continues through the game, defeating Fusions, getting good combos, and defeating boss monsters. As of right now, it is possible to achieve up to rank 20. Solo and Party gameplay As stated above, upon entering the game, players may choose to either fight alone or in a group. The part option offers a more beneficial gameplay experience than solo selection; for example, the player will most likely earn more coins and have a better defense against enemies. At the end of a party match, all four players' scores will be graded individually based on five categories such as how many coins they earned or how many enemies they defeated. The player is the highest total score will hover above the others. A solo gameplay is played nearly the same with the exception of additional coins and enemies. Badges The game incorporates the badge achievement system used throughout CartoonNetwork.com. Eight badges can be unlocked by the player if various qualifications are completed in-game: * Eggschange Rate: Buy 1 Egg * Fusion Slayer: Defeat 1000 enemies * Invincible: Complete a Mission With No Respawns * Hero in Training: Complete 1 mission * Combo Master: Get a Combo of 99 or more ** Multiple successful hits in quick succession are reported as Combos above the character's head. * Like a Boss: Defeat 20 Boss Monsters * Hero Collector: Get One of Your Heroes to Rank 20 * The Big Cheese: Achieve Level 20 Eggs In FusionFall Heroes eggs are presented as a type of reward, being available to the player after they have saved up enough earnings to afford one of the three classes of eggs. Characters Heroes are the combatants players use during battle in FusionFall Heroes. Each hero, in their default states, is available for use at the beginning of the game. As the player progresses, he or she will be able to buy new variants of existing heroes through purchasing eggs. The more expensive an Egg is, the higher the player's probability to unlock rare variant skins. If a hero or variation skin has already been unlocked, the level of that particular hero will increase by one. :There are currently 11 main heroes revealed for the game, each with 6-9 variants. Finn * Original Finn * Foster's Sword Finn * Nanite Finn * Sweet Tooth Finn * Baseball Finn * Inferno Finn * Swashbuckler Finn * Berserker Finn Fionna * First Fionna * Fishbone Fionna * Flower Fionna * Fairy Fionna * Funhouse Fionna * Frosting Fionna Dexter * Dexter Prime * Fez Dexter * Heatblaster Dexter * Goop Gear Dexter * Null Void Dexter * Crystal Dexter * Steampunk Dexter Mordecai * Regular Mordecai * Dockside Mordecai * Paddleball Mordecai * Grim Mordecai * Snack Bar Mordecai * Iacedrom Mordecai * Vampire Ax Mordecai * Rockstar Mordecai * Valhallen Mordecai Rigby * Regular Rigby * Raging Rigby * Abysus Rigby * Ybgir Rigby * E.V.O. Rigby * Clownproof Rigby * Wereskunk Rigby Gumball * Vanilla Gumball * Marzipan Gumball * Magic Gumball * Wizard Gumball * Glowing Gumball * Fancy Gumball * Hex Gumball * Plumber Gumball * Enchanter Gumball Johnny Bravo * * * * * * * * Four Arms * Proto Four Arms * Megas Four Arms * Smackhands Four Arms * Pompadour Four Arms * Spiked Four Arms * Toon Four Arms * Pom-Pom Four Arms * Marauder Four Arms * * * * * * Mojo Jojo * Master Mojo * Cactus Mojo * Skullshot Mojo * Mojo Con Carne * Gator Gun Mojo * Modula Mojo * Slam Cannon Mojo * Dark Magic Mojo Marceline * Normal Marceline * Bonewing Marceline * Sunscreen Marceline * Ice Cold Marceline * Sweet Marceline * Queen Marceline Locations FusionFall Heroes reuses a wide variety of locations from FusionFall, including: * Pokey Oaks * Temple * The Crypt * The Junkyard * DexLabs *Graveyard *Volcano Bosses * Tire Titan * Neverest * Graveworm * Junkasaurus Wrecks * Tech Queen Trivia * FusionFall Heroes features many unused monsters from FusionFall, like Neverest and Tire Titan. * Four Arms, Mordecai, and Gumball's models are re-used from another Cartoon Network game, Formula Cartoon. * Finn's appearance is updated for FusionFall Heroes to better match his FusionFall concept art. * In the Eternal Vistas-inspired stage, the Crypt, statues of Eduardo, Cheese, Grim, and Him can be seen. * On the Pokey Oaks North/Pokey Oaks South stage, a chalk drawing of Richard Watterson is seen on the street. Also on the sidewalk are tic-tac-toe boards and drawings of Bubbles, Bloo, and the KND logo. * Several weapons from FusionFall can be found in use by variants of heroes, and even some default ones. * Strangely, Feedback sports a single pupil in-game. This is a contrast from his look in Ben 10: Omniverse, wherein he has no pupils. * The Omnitrix symbol is incorrectly placed on Four Arms. * As part of Cartoon Network's sponsorship deal with DreamWorks Animation, double XP and coins were given to every player after watching the mandatorily trailer to the company's animated film, Turbo. Gallery Heroes OriginalFinn.png|Original Finn FostersSwordFinn.png|Foster's Sword Finn Finn genrex.png|Nanite Finn Finn_baseball.png|Baseball Finn Finn_inferno.png|Inferno Finn SwashbucklerFinn.png|Swashbuckler Finn RegularMordecai.png|Regular Mordecai Mordecai_oar.png|Dockside Mordecai PaddleballMordecai.png|Paddleball Mordecai GrimMordecai.png|Grim Mordecai Mordecai_snack.png|Snack Bar Mordecai Mordecai_tophat.png|Iacedrom Mordecai Mordecai_vampireax.png|Vampire Ax Mordecai DexterPrime.png|Dexter Prime Dexter_bobo.png|Fez Dexter HeatblasterDexter.png|Heatblaster Dexter NullVoidDexter.png|Null Void Dexter GoopGearDexter.png|Goop Gear Dexter Dexter_steampunk.png|Steampunk Dexter ProtoFourarms.png|Proto Fourarms Fourarms_megas.png|Megas Fourarms Fourarms smackhands.png|Smackhands Fourarms Fourarms_johnny.png|Pompadour Four Arms SpikedFourArms.png|Spiked Fourarms Fourarms_whiteglove.png|Toon Four Arms Fourarms_penny.png|Pom-Pom Four Arms VanillaGumball.png|Vanilla Gumball MarzipanGumball.png|Marzipan Gumball Gumball_magic.png|Magic Gumball WizardGumball.png|Wizard Gumball Gumball_candle.png|Glowing Gumball Gumball fancy.png|Fancy Gumball HexGumball.png|Hex Gumball Gumball_sorcerer.png|Enchanter Gumball mojojojo.png|Master Mojo Mojojojo_cactus.png|Cactus Mojo Mojojojo_skull.png|Skullshot Mojo Mojojojo_gator.png|Gator Gun Mojo Mojojojo_nanite.png|Slam Cannon Mojo rigbone.png|Regular Rigby Rigby_truffles.png|Raging Rigby Rigby_ybgir.png|Ybgir Rigby Rigby_biowulf.png|E.V.O. Rigby Rigby_clownproof.png|Clownproof Rigby First Fionna.png|First Fionna Fionna_flower.png|Flower Fionna Fionna_silly.png|Funhouse Fionna Fionna_cake.png|Frosting Fionna Normal Marceline.png|Normal Marceline Queen Marceline.png|Queen Marceline gg_heroes.png Screenshots ALLGUMBALLSFFH.png Mordecai model.png|Mordecai in action Gumball's high score.png PatchOneUnlockables.png KonamiCode573ComboFFH.png FFHBestScore.png FFH ProtoFourArms Lvl2.PNG|Proto Four Arms upgrading to Level 2. References External links * [http://www.cartoonnetwork.com/games/fusionfall-heroes/index.html Play FusionFall Heroes] at CartoonNetwork.com. __NOWYSIWYG__ es:FusionFall Heroes Category:FusionFall Heroes Category:Games Category:Real world